Pardonner Pour Renaître
by EmmAngel240
Summary: Par une nuit d'hiver, Spike vient frapper à la porte de la demeure d'Angel...
1. Description

**Pardonner Pour Renaître**

**[1ère époque]**

**Nouvelle Version...**

**Situation** : L'histoire se déroule après la saison 7 de Btvs & la saison 5 de Ats. Je ne tiens pas compte de l'évolution des personnages dans les Comics. Angel & Spike sont toujours des vampires.

**Résumé** : Angel vit dans un manoir en Angleterre. Après la grande bataille qui les a opposés, lui et son équipe, au cercle de l'aiguille noire, ce dernier se retrouve seul. Jusqu'au jour où Rupert Giles vient s'installer chez lui pour tenter de décrypter les tenants et les aboutissants de la Prophétie de Shanshu. Les mois s'écoulent, paisiblement. Tout du moins, en apparence...

**Disclamer** : Cette histoire m'appartient. En revanche, les personnages sont l'exclusive propriété de** Joss Whedon**. Je n'en tire aucun profit.

* * *

**Si vous passez par là et que le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)**


	2. Prologue-Il était une fois

**Prologue : **_Il était une fois_...

Bande-Son « **Dreaming of Darla**» Angel Soundtrack

Lundi 6 décembre 2012, minuit...Depuis quand était-il assis là ? Sur ce fauteuil poussiéreux, à tristement contempler la neige tomber par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il l'ignorait et à dire vrai, peu lui importait. Oui, il avait toute l'éternité devant lui. Glaciale et dépourvue de toute humanité...Alors à quoi bon s'inquiéter de la course des saisons ? Son coeur ne battait plus depuis si longtemps déjà. Et pourtant...En cette austère soirée d'hiver, il lui semblait entendre ce dernier faire échos aux tics-tacs réguliers que produisaient les aiguilles de la pendule reposant sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Exténué par cette nouvelle journée de solitude qu'il venait d'endurer, ses paupières douloureusement alourdies de lointains souvenirs, tendaient par moment à papillonner. Cordélia...Il n'en pouvait plus de voir nuit après nuit son visage se dessiner sur les pages de ses rêves brisés. Son sourire...Je t'aime aujourd'hui et à jamais...Il maudissait ces Puissances Supérieures qui l'avaient si cruellement privé de sa présence. Et plus encore de son amour...Wesley, son meilleur ennemi*...C'est avec lui qu'il avait pour la toute première fois en 259 ans consenti à abandonner son costume d'amant aguerri pour succomber à l'impérial besoin de se laisser posséder...Comment pourrait-il l'oublier !? Fred, jolie demoiselle en détresse. Qui au fil du vent s'était transformé en une ravissante jeune femme...Darla, qui lui avait offert un enfant...Connor.

Mais que lui restait-il de tout cela ? A part quelques fragiles instants de bonheur dérobés à la sauvette à cette fatalité qui depuis le crépuscule de sa première nuit, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tragiquement se jouer de lui. A cette sombre pensée, un soupire de dépit vint mourir à la naissance de ses lèvres sinistrement craquelées par la morsure du froid qui s'abattait, telle la plus meurtrière des apocalypses, sur le pays. Ce fut ainsi, que les cils étoilés de perles salées, Angel se mit à songer à ceux qui restaient. A ceux qui l'avaient tour à tour abandonnés... Sans même se retourner.

Car après la grande bataille qui les avaient opposé au _Cercle de l'Aiguille Noire_, ses amis avaient tous décidé d'un commun accord de suivre leur propre chemin. Sans se soucier de la peine qu'ils pourraient lui causer...A l'image d'Illyria qui avait choisi de parcourir le monde afin de venir en aide à ces êtres humains qui l'avaient tant touché. Elle, l'ancien dieu...Et ce, dans l'unique but de combler le vide qu'avait provoqué, en son for intérieur, la disparition prématurée de Wesley...De Connor, ce fils qu'il connaissait à peine et qui lui avait fait la terrible promesse de ne jamais finir comme lui. Celui-ci avait donc entamé des études de droit avec le plus honorable des objectifs : à savoir, défendre les plus faibles de façon pacifique. Loin de la violence, des drames et du sang qu'il côtoyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. A l'abri de sa famille d'adoption...De Gunn, qui avait tout simplement opté pour la solution de facilité en restant à Los-Angeles pour continuer à faire vivre _Angel Investigations_...

Quant à Spike, son itinéraire depuis ce fameux jour ne faisait malheureusement pas office de mystère. Il était allé rejoindre Buffy...

Déjà huit longues années...Faites d'errances et de regrets...De non-dits et de secrets inavoués... Huit années, de mémoire bafouée...Prisonnier de ce vieux manoir perdu au beau milieu de l'Angleterre profonde et traditionnelle, à partager depuis peu, sa misérable petite existence avec Rupert Giles. Sur ce triste constat, il en arriva à la conclusion que le moment était enfin venu pour lui de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Mais à la seconde même où il s'extirpait de sa torpeur pour aller se glisser sous sa couette en plumes d'oies, un son sourd s'éleva des confins de la bâtisse...Toc, toc, toc...Qui pouvait bien frapper à sa porte à une heure aussi tardive ? Pour le découvrir, il lui aurait juste suffit d'entrouvrir les rideaux qui voilaient son obscurité. Seulement voilà, il n'aspirait dans l'immédiat à rien de plus que de trouver un peu de repos en succombant à l'appel du mal incarné. Et si...

Et si en d'autres lieux, au-delà des frontières constituant les limites entre passé et futur, un être possédant depuis des temps immémoriaux de grands pouvoirs aux propriétés vertueusement maléfiques, fomentait la plus cruelle des vengeances en prononçant des paroles venant résonner dans les méandres du présent...« **Il était une fois, un homme effrayé qui n'osait plus croire en la providence. Le malheureux n'entendait plus le chant mélodieux des flûtes enchantées qui s'élevait de cette terre qui l'avait autrefois vu naître. Pauvre petit irlandais dangereusement égaré dans les dédales d'une époque qui n'était pas la sienne...Sourd aux complaintes de ses ancêtres, il oubliait petit à petit ce qui faisait de lui un champion. Comment l'aider ? Pour lui permettre de se réconcilier avec son histoire ?**** Et d'accom****plir sa destinée en sacrifiant en mon nom ce poète déchu qui se faisait jadis appeler William Le Sanglant**...» Grégorian se tenait toujours droit lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses fidèles disciples. La posture fière et les bras levés vers le ciel en une prophétique prière. Haut perché sur son piédestal...« **Oui, mes chers enfants, nous entrerons bientôt dans une nouvelle ère. Où la noirceur, la vengeance et la terreur, régneront en Maître absolu sur la terre. Oui, bientôt, vampires, démons et tueuses, se prosterneront à mes pieds. Bientôt, Mélissandre renaitra de ses cendres grâce aux larmes de sang qui auront été versées sur l'hôtel du sacrifice. Bientôt**...»

**A Suivre**...

* * *

**~Un petit mot ?~**


End file.
